


The Interlopers

by xslytherclawx



Series: Chanukah 5781 [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Amy comes up with the perfect way to celebrate Chanukah, just the three of them – Jake, Amy and Mac.Jake should have known it was too good to be true.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Chanukah 5781 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051532
Kudos: 16
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish, xslytherclawx's jewish fic





	The Interlopers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bendy_CA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendy_CA/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ben!  
> This is not really a sufficient gift, but I hope you like it!

It’s Amy’s idea. 

And yeah, okay, that makes sense, because Amy has the best ideas. Jake will be the first person to admit that his wife is literally like the smartest person alive (or at least the smartest person he knows).

They’ve celebrated Chanukah together plenty of times before, and it wasn’t like Jake was ever not going to be totally on board with teaching Mac about Chanukah.

But a family movie marathon is such a great idea he doesn’t know why he didn’t think of it sooner.

He has the latkes fried, the artisanal jelly doughnuts picked up (from some fancy bakery Charles recommended; but don’t worry – Jake tasted them first!), the menorah set up, and the Rugrats Chanukah special all queued and ready to go when there’s knock at the door.

He exchanges a look with Amy, who looks as confused as he feels.

“I’ll take care of it,” Amy says. “You finish setting up.”

Which is really just a testament to how much Amy loves him, because he is _not_ going to set this up half as well as she would, but he agrees and takes the platter of latkes into the dining room.

Thank god he set them down when he did, because he hears his parents’ voices from the door.

What the fuck are they doing here?

He hears Amy try to protest, so he rushes over. Sure enough, his parents are standing in the hallway.

“Mom! Dad! Uh, what are you guys doing here?”

“We wanted to visit Mac for his first Chanukah!” his mom says. “We brought latkes!”

He knows this is going to be a mess. It’s going to throw a giant wrench in all of Amy’s plans and smash everything to pieces – or a hammer? A hammer might work better. But you _can_ smash things with a wrench – Jake’s seen the aftermath himself.

He _wants_ to argue, but what he says instead is, “Great!”

Amy gives him a look that lets him know that he’ll be paying for that tonight.

But listen, it’s not like it’s a _bad_ thing for Mac to celebrate Chanukah with his parents _and_ two of his grandparents.

Until, that is, Mr. Santiago stops by (Jake’s pretty sure his dad texted him), and they get into a loud bro-y argument and like, okay, yeah, this was a terrible idea and Jake’s starting to think that Rosa had a good point when she insisted that no one could know where she lived.

He tries to communicate that to Amy in a look, but he’s still going to be sleeping on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
